


Looking Good as a Couple

by sotoayam



Series: Showhyuk - Headcanons [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, She doesn't have anything to do in the story though, Soyu was mentioned, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: He and Soyou are looking good as a couple.People keep telling him this. But they are not. He rather likes someone else... someone who is ethereally beautiful.





	Looking Good as a Couple

_They are looking good as a couple._

People keep telling him this. They look good coming in and out the gym together. They look lovely having water activities in vacation together. They even look like doing a CF just walking street together.

_They are not a couple. Even though it will completely make sense that way._

Maybe it is the opposite that attracts. Maybe it is the novelty that brings him joys so he doesn’t fall in the same routine everyday. Maybe he needs somebody that can complete him all the way even by only staying on his side.

“So, you are and Soyou _noona_ …”

“Are not dating.” he said casually. This person looks at him with wonder. “But you look really good together! Just like a pair of popular student in school, the cool ones…”

“You think so?”

This person nods. He even pouts, his eyes sparkling from enthusiasm of the topic they are talking about.

Hyunwoo shrugged. “She is not my type though.”

 “Really? Then what is your type?”

“Why do you want to know?”

He hisses and looks at him with a curiosity. “So that we won’t fight for liking the same person?”

Hyunwoo chuckles. “I don’t think that it will be a problem though.”

He smiles, taking the others palm to play with. He likes entwining their hands. He likes having anything that is still a part of him.

 “Yeah?”

“My type is somebody that is beautiful, really beautiful… like a flower on the first batch of snow. A delicate but strong person that cares about people, an angel who loves child and getting the love back. A perfect person that shine brightly even at the dimmest time. A person that can complete me.”

“Sounds difficult.” he said, commenting. He looks at his hand that was on Hyunwoo’s custody. “A beautiful person that looks like a flower on the first batch of snow? You are very poetic.” he said.

Hyunwoo only shrugged. If only this person knows how far he can go only to describe his ethereal beauty… his perfect personality…

“And that is not Soyou _noona_? You know that she is beautiful and caring and perfect.”

_Not as beautiful as you…_

Hyunwoo takes the palm and kisses it lightly, a feathered kiss while keep looking the orbs of warm chocolate. Those eyes had grown wider.

“No it not her.” he said, without breaking the eye contact. “It is you…”

Minhyuk doesn’t pull his hand, but Hyunwoo feels that the hand trembles a little bit. Now Minhyuk sits rather awkwardly beside him. He looks at him but not quite sure about what to say. So Hyunwoo relieves him for his uncertainty.

“Only if you approve it. So we don’t need to fight for this person, right?”

“Tell me what do you think, Minhyuk-ah.” he asked again when his baby is still not answering. Hyunwoo often dreaded the moment when he could finally confess his feeling to his sunshine. And this moment really makes him want to combust at any time. He may make a mistake here. Maybe he read the signs all wrong. Maybe his sunshine never thought of him at all, especially that way. And this mistake can really bring the doom for all of them. Not only to him and Minhyuk.

Minhyuk pulls his hand rather hard, he looked a little bit unsure a little while ago but now Hyunwoo could see a certainty in his eyes, determination. Suddenly Hyunwoo fears the answer that he is about to hear.

But then Hyunwoo’s breathe was taken away when Minhyuk’s hand touches his cheek lightly. It is the one hand that he had previously pulled away from Hyunwoo’s (It is light touch, it is not a slap!). And kisses his side of mouth. It was not quite at the lip, but just the side of it. Hyunwoo couldn’t feel any happier though.

 “So it is okay.” he states. Glad that it doesn’t turn rather awkward like he feared it would be.

 “It is more than okay.” Minhyuk smiled brightly. “And you did call me beautiful, really beautiful… like a flower on the first batch of snow.” he repeated. Amusingly. “I will print that and put it on the side wall of my bed.”

Hyunwoo laughs, but doesn’t object.

_The sun of his life._

__._ _

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this work that I have to do but then my mind wandered when I and my sister talked about Shownu and Soyou’s compatibility. They both have a killer bod, like water activities like surfing and wakeboarding, a pair of cool persons…  
> I just have to write it.  
> And if you haven’t notice, I really like writing a (beautiful!) description of Minhyuk. Physically and personality… he is just soft and has that ethereal vibe around him. I love it when he has either black or white hair because it is beautiful yeah.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think about this, or anything really. I really like finding another showhyuks shipper ^^. Thank you for reading this quite long author note. I should stop here


End file.
